Naruto Uchiha
by DatMans135
Summary: Naruto is born in the warring states era as a member of the Uchiha clan, he is born as the youngest of the five children of Tajima and Ugito Uchiha. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!, EMS/Naruto and eventually Rinnegan/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

* * *

Naruto was running through the compound trying to find his 4 older brothers, who have seemed to disappear from thin air, he looked through all four corners of the compound and all through the streets but he couldn't find them. The 4 year old Naruto started to walk back to the main house after not being able to spot his brothers, he thought that he could find them to see if they remembered his birthday. But to his disappointment they were never found, then he thought to himself " _I guess I'll spend my birthday alone at the stream just outside the compound."_ Naruto then began to walk towards the entrance of the compound, filled with hate for his family. _"How could they forget my birthday, every member of the main house was at Shizus birthday just last month how could they forget mine."_ He thought as he arrived at his destination. He sat down by the giant oak tree at the shore of the stream and just thought, he thought about his clan , he thought about his family and then he thought about his mother, the woman he never met. After a few minutes of thinking about what she looked like, he then asked himself why she wasn't here with him out his father or brothers. Then he remembered the war that was being waged against the Uchiha, it didn't take long to think that she was killed by them, wether it was an attempt to turn the clan head mad with regret, a plain assassination, or it was on the battlefield, it didn't change the fact that she was gone, forgotten just like most of the clansmen who past in battle before her.

Narutos hate and rage for both clans were visible within his eyes, the Senju for killing his mother and the Uchiha for disgracing and forgetting her like so many others. No 4-year old child should be made to go through this kind of situation, it would drive a regular person mad but not him, since he could speak he was trained in the shinobi arts and how to hate the Senju.

Moments later Izuna landed beside him and the look of wooly was on his face when he asked his brother with a mild tone "Naru where were you, father had Madara and I look around the compound for you to bring you home." Naruto turned to face his brother with tears running down his cheeks and asked "Izuna why was mother forgotten, why are so many other who shared her fate forgotten within the clan, why is this?" Izuna let out a sigh and then looked his brother in the eye and told him "Naruto, the reason being our clansmen are "forgotten" is because the Uchiha must meet a standard of strength, and dwelling on the lost in many's eyes could weaken the clan. As for mother, her death on the battlefield is seen as fathers greatest failure in his eyes, so I don't think he would be able to stand knowing the biggest mistake he made would always remain as a physical sign to him in the ground within the compound."

Naruto respected his father for his decisions because they would benefit the clan as a whole, and all the hate and rage he felt towards his father he knew made the right decision keeping the dead forgotten to increase the fighting strength of the clan. As for his mothers grave that was a confersation he must have with his father and him alone. Izuna then signaled Naruto to follow him back to the compound, which Naruto started to do before he was stopped by his brother who looked him in the eye with a look of shock.

"It appears you have awoken the sharingan Naruto congratulations." Izuna said with a smile, Naruto on the other hand thought he must be 6 to awaken the sharingan, but here he was with a 2 tomeod sharingan in each eye socket.

* * *

Timeskip 6 years

* * *

Naruto was now 10 years of age. Over the past 6 years he has matured his sharingan to 3 tomeos and has complete mastery over the fire,lightning and wind elements. He also grew close to Izuna and Madara because they would help him when he was in need of it and they all shared many traights. Naruto grew his hair out to make it look like his oldest brothers hair style and also carried a gunbai as a primary weapon against foes, also like his brother. Currently Naruto was standing alongside his father and brothers facing the enemy Senju, ready to fight at a moments notice. The stair down between both factions seemed to last years but in reality it was seconds. The battle began with the Senju head yelling "FOR THE SENJU!" and his army running towards the apposing Uchiha, Tajima did the same and within a blink of an eye both sides were clashing. Naruto stuck relatively close to Izuna and Madara, scared to engage on his own. Within a few seconds the group of three were confronted by the Senju brothers. The two Naruto recognized were Hashirama and Tobirama rivals of Izuna and Madara the other 3 were unfamiliar to him. Two Uchiha came behind Naruto as reinforcements, Without even looking at them he could tell these were his other 2 brothers ready to fight the opposing Senju,

"Well it seems that all of the Uchiha clan heads children are here to face us, what a treat."Tobirama said, which caused Tozu to chuckle. The twin of Shizu, Narutos forth brother said back to the Senju "It would appear that you to have all the Senju clan heads children here." "So it seems." Tobirama responded

Shortly after that last comment the battle began with a sword duel between the four oldest boys, Hashirama,Madara,Tobirama and Izuna. Not one could land a hit on the other, it wasn't long before Tobirama thought of a strategy to get an edge on the opposing Izuna. Between the swings of their swords the Senju threw a kunai with a weird seal array on it directly at Shizu, but it was deflected above him "Ha it will take more then a badly aimed kunai to take me down Sen-" before Shizu could finish he saw the end of Tobiramas sword through his chest.

Shizu dropped dead immidiatly and caused his four brothers eyes to start morphing. They all awakened the MS but before they could do anything Tobirama struck again, this time towards Tozu. Tozu still frozen by his brothers death couldn't do anything, so the quick strike went through him like a hot knife on butter.

Tobirama then teleported to an isespecting Izuna and swung his sword, but the older Uchiha saw through his actions and curled his blade down blocking the incoming attack, and jumped back. A few handsigns later Izuna announced "Fire Style:Supreme Fireball Jutsu." Three of the 5 Senju were killed by the fire ball leaving a two against three battle in the Uchiha favour. Hashirama was side tracked by the death of his brothers, so Madara used this opportunity to take him by surprise which he did. Madara ai,ed for his chest but Hashirama caught on to Madara and side stepped, but not without a cost. Madara managed to cut off his left arm with ease and this posed problematic to the Senju. "Sage Art: 1000 Healings Jutsu."Hashirama said using his sage mode. The limb within seconds regrew to normal, the only thing being that it was lighter toned then his previous arm.

Naruto was preparing to launch his S-rank lightning Jutsu when he noticed the kunai that glanced his face. A standard shinobi kunai, instil it rotated revealing the sealing array placed on it. Once seen by Naruto he knew it was Tobiramas Jutsu, instead of moving he tried to out speed him with his handsigns for the lightning Jutsu. But he was too late, Tobirama appeared in front of him with an emotionless face and slashed his left arm, cutting it of.

"NARUTO!" Izuna and Madara yelled when there youngest brother fell to the ground at Tobiramas hand, he was about to deliver the final blow when something unexpected happened. Izuna jumped in front of Naruto and was impaled by the sword that Tobirama uses. Blood and sweat poured over Naruto, the source of this was Izuna on his knees in front of his younger brothers unconscious brother, knowing that he would die he removed bother of Narutos eyes and then removed his placing them in his eye sockets.

"Naruto...I...give you...the...power...to finally...end...this...hell on...Earth." After his last words he fell over beside Naruto and then passed on. Madara couldn't process in his mind what happened, 3 of his brothers have died and one would share that fate if not treated medically. He couldn't let young Naruto die, even if he must give his life to save his.

His prayers were shortly answered when he heard a horn, as a sign for the Senju to retreat. Once all of the Senju clan left he tended to Naruto. He managed to heal his broken ribs and leg, but couldn't do anything about the arm or his eyes. Madara started to panic, he needed to save his brother, then he thought as he looked at the arm of Hashirama Senju laying on the ground.

"What if I were to attach this arm to Naruto?" He said aloud, then his thoughts came to a conclusion thinking that the wound would be in better condition then at its present state. So Madara allined the Senju arm with Narutos nub of a arm and began to burn it the gap so it will hold. After 5 minutes the arm was attached to Naruto and could work properly, the nerves and blood vessels were connected along with bone and any muscle tissue. Madara let out a sigh of relief when he took the eyes if his fallen brother and then left with an unconscious Naruto on his back.

* * *

Timeskip 1 week later

* * *

Naruto had recovered from his injuries sustained from the Senju and was now ready to face whatever foe that may cross his path. His father being furious with the Senju for killing 3 of his 5 sons had found out of supply movements going in and out of the compound, so he sent Naruto and Madara on this mission to see if they could infiltrat the Senju compound.

* * *

Inside the Senju Compound at Night

* * *

Naruto and Madara were able to sneak into the compound and within the liabrary, "Big brother where should I look?" Asked Naruto with a questionable look. "We will go over to the jutsu section, to try and find out about any kekkei genkai the Senju may possess or have sealed within a scroll." Madara responded enphisizing the word we. The two then walked to the secretion labeled jutsu and started looking. Naruto came by a scroll that read scroll of sealing on it, he then proseeded to open it and a funnel of light appeared before him, he was then dragged into the scroll. As Naruto was entering the scroll he yelled his brothers name "Madar-" but was cut off due to being fully sealed.

 **The End**

 **The next chapter should be posted in about a weeks time, till then stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

100 years later

* * *

Menma had the scroll of sealing rolled out along the ground and was training himself in the shadow clone jutsu. "Alright, one more jutsu and I'll defiantly be able too graduate the Acadamy!" Said Menma. He then rolled out the scroll some more to reveal a circle with a ripple pattern within it, with 9 tomeo in the ripple like circle. However he just brushed this off and pumped a bit of chakra into the seal causing smoke to erupt from the scroll.

"-ra" the boy who came out of the seal said. He then stopped and looked around with his EMS activated scanning the area for any sign of the enemy Senju force and his extended family. He saw nothing until his eyes landed on Menma, "Who are you?" Asked Naruto "You're not wearing armour we're right in the middle of a battlefield." He continued. Menma could only stare back with a questionable look on his face and say "What do you mean battlefield, this is a regular forest on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village." "Hmm, I don't remember a hidden leaf village, tell me who lives in your village?" "Well you have the Hyuuga..."Menma started, while Naruto chringed as he went through the list of clans, clans that his hated. "There is also the Uchiha, but their basically extinct aside from a couple members."Menma said. Naruto released a huge amount of K.I at this statement as he yelled "How could such a mighty clan like the Uchiha be reduced to a few members!" "I have no clue, the hokage knows though." Menma explained pointing in the direction of the village. "Fine this is something I'll look into in the future, another question who founded the village you speak of?"Naruto asked. Menma simply stated "It was none other than the amazing Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha." "WHAT!, brother founded the village!"Naruto said in shock. "We must go see the hokage at once."Naruto stated, then the two boys marched of to the village.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

The two boys were walking through the hidden leaf village to see every person they came across talking behind their backs. Some were whispers of "Another Uchiha?" Or "Does he have the sharingan?" While others said "Demon." The chatter died down when they entered the hokages office.

"Menma, what can I do for you, and who's your friend?" Asked the old man behind the desk. Before Menma could respond Naruto spoke up "I am Naruto Uchiha, second heir to the Uchiha clan, where is my brother old man." The old man raised a brow at this statement "I was unaware little Sasuke had a younger brother as well as an older brother?" The old man said in a puzzled tone.

Naruto simply grinder his teeth and spoke "I know nothing of this Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of whom I speak of is my older brother Madara." The hokage couldnt believe what came out of the young boys mouth, he then began to open his lips a few seconds later "How could you be the brother of Madara Uchiha, he lived almost 100 years ago." "That's untrue I saw him about 30 minutes ago before I woke up in a forest outside this village." Naruto responded. Hizuzen went through his thoughts when he recalled the history of Madara that his sensei told him. He remembered being told he had 4 brothers, 3 of which dying in battle. But the last was sealed away by his sensei, lost to time. "Do you mind showing me your sharingan Naruto, to confirm you are who you say you are." The old man said. Naruto just gave him a nod and showed him the base form and the EMS, confirming his statement. "Thank you, you may go to the Uchiha compound as a place to live for the time being, and tomorrow I would like you to show up at the Acadamy to meet some others your age. Tomorrow is the graduation day, if you graduate you are put in a team with 2 others ran by a Jonin sensei, understand." Hizuzen said, Naruto once again nodded.

* * *

Acadamy the next day

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the Acadamy a little late as instructed. He passed by a few classrooms to find the one he was assigned to on the left side of the hallway. Naruto peered in and listened to the teacher speaking about the class having a new student, to his expectation the class reacted pretty bad on what he could hear. The reactions were for the most part questions on why they would receive a new student on graduation day. The class was quieted by Iruka, and Naruto was signaled to walk in. Once he arrived in the classroom all of the girls fell to the ground unconscious due to Narutos looks. After about an hour of introductions to be a ninja, and a written test the class was brought outside to engage in a taijutsu spar.

Everyone was watching the matches go by, but who they really wanted to see fight was the new kid. Their prayers were soon answered when Iruka pulled out his clipboard and said "Can Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha please come up for their spar please." The class was shocked that Sasuke wasn't the last Uchiha, there was another. But put this aside to watch the spar that was about to take place.

Once both opponents arrived at the makeshift circle Sasuke spoke to Naruto "How are you related to my clan, the greatest clan in the world." Naruto agreed with his statement on the clan being greatest and then answered "I am the great Madara Uchihas brother teleported through time to where we are now." Sasuke couldn't believe his statement, but soon cooled himself keeping a level head and began to take a Acadamy level taijutsu stance facing his opponent ready to fight. Naruto did the same, but toke a costomized Uchiha stance courtesy for his his father, and activated the EMS. Sasuke was even more shocked at this, the eyes that his brother used to destroy his clan were nothing compared to the power his eyes held. Without warning Iruka said begin, within one move Naruto launched Sasuke into a nearby tree. "Winner: Naruto." Iruka said as he marked down some notes on his clipboard. Everyone was impressed with the exception of Sasuke. Sasuke the Uchiha elite had just lost his title to Naruto, a boy who showed up out of thin air and claimed to be an Uchiha. Sasuke slowly got back up and yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Just then a small fireball appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto put his hand up and yelled "Wood Style: Great Wood Wall." And a huge wall,of wood erupted from the ground blocking the incoming fireball. Once both jutsu broke Sasuke fell to the ground due to exustion and Naruto felt a pain in his eyes. He fell to his knees holding his hands over his eyes, after about 3 minutes of pain he fell unconscious and was dragged of to the hospital along with Sasuke.

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 3

Hospital 12hours Later

* * *

 _"Quick, Madara and Izuna block the West entrance with 4 others we are under attack!" Yelled Tajima. "Yes father." They both said in synch. "Tajima, what is going on, who is attacking?" A mid-height, fair-skinned woman with onyx eyes questioned. "Don't worry my love, we will defeat the attacking Senju, and keep you safe." Tajima explained in a low tone, the woman in question was laying down in front of two female Uchiha nurses. A few minutes past and the translucent Naruto heard battle cries echoing through the halls of the dark place they were in. After the battle cries Senju showed up surrounding the four Uchiha in the room, they were cornered. The room was quiet until the Uchiha nurse started panicing and screaming "Its coming the baby's coming!" And a few long cries later the Uchiha women on the table was holding her newborn son. Without a moment of silence a member of the Senju spoke up "Give us the child Tajima and your clan will not have to die today." "No!" The mother of the baby screamed "I will not give you baby Naruto!" The unseen Naruto couldn't believe what was taking place in front of him. "Is this my birth?" He thought to himself."Then you leave us no chose...CHARGE!" The same Senju said as all the other members charged towards the baby. A few minutes past and most of the Senju had died due to Tajima, but still some remained. The Senju all charged at Tajima when 3 broke off the attack and went for the woman laying on the table. Naruto began to let out tears, from the horrors before him. But his unheard sobbing was cut short when he saw it, the cause of his mothers death. There she was on the table taking her last breath when she turned to the baby beside her and spoke in a soft voice "Do...well...my...Son." And after those words she fell asleep a sleep in which she would not awake, a sleep that would take her away from all war and hate on the mortal plane, a sleep where she would find true peace._

* * *

Beside Narutos Bed In The Hospital

* * *

"His vitals are rising dangerously high hokage-sama, what shall we do?" Said the nurse beside Naruto. Before the old hokage could say anything he was cut short by Naruto awakening. He just lied there with his eyes closed after seeing what happened to his mother, not saying a word. The hokage then proseeded to question the Naruto laying on the bed "Naruto, do you mind telling me where you learned to use wood release?" Naruto still with his eyes closed responded "After the battle where my brothers and I fought Hashirama, and his brothers I gained my EMS, but also lost my arm. My brother had fended of the Senju till they retreated and placed the arm of Hashirama Senju on me. He then proseeded to tell me about this "Rinnegan" and how I would awaken it in due time, due to possessing both Senju and Uchiha DNA."

Hte hokage was shocked at his statement, and was going to try and get more out of him when he noticed his eyes opened. They weren't the traditional onyx colour of the Uchiha, they were purple with a ripple like pattern through them. Sarutobi was about to speak when he saw at the corner of his eye a headband that wasn't of his village. On it was a rock with a smaller rock next to it. Hiruzen immediately knew what village this shinobi originated from, the hidden rock village. Sarutobi dissmissed Naruto from the hospital, but asked him to come back to the Acadamy the following day to find out his team placement.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

All of the students were seated in their normal pots and Iruka was giving a speech on how good everyone did during their final exams. This lecturer went on for about 1 hour and then he silenced the class to talk about team placements. "Alright class the moment you've all been waiting for, team placements.(Skip to team 7) Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hareno, and Menma Uzumaki. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Izunaka, Shino Abrame, and Sai. Team 9 is currently in action so we shall skip to Team 10. Team 10 consists of Ino Yaminaka, Choji Acamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Team 11 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uchiha. That is all, your sense is will be here soon to pick you up." Said Iruka

One by one the teams left with there senseis until it was just Narutos team and Menmas. "Say Naruto, how come your eyes are purple?" Asked Menma. Naruto looked at him and began to explain "My eyes have evolved from the sharingan to the Rinnegan, these eyes hold all the powers of my old sharingan and have different powers, such as gravity manipulation, multiple summons, being able to turn my body into some kind of weapon, chakra abosbtion, control between life and death, and having the ability to remove someone's soul from there body." Menma could only stare in awe at Naruto and ask "What about that wooden ball you made back against Sasuke?" "That was wood release, the famed kekkei genkai of Hashirama Senju, I'm able to use it do to possessing his left arm, that is also why I posses the rinnegan." Naruto said.

Menma was about to speak when interrupted by a man with brown hair, and a piece of cloth covering his chin. The man looked around the room until his eyes landed on Naruto, the man didn't say anything, he just stared. "Team 11 meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Demanded the man. After hearing what the man said Naruto took his leave by teleporting away.

* * *

The Roof

* * *

Naruto arrived in a swirl of fire, just behind the man he met moments ago, along with Hinata. The man stood in front of the two ninja and began to speak "Hello you two my name Yamato, but you will address me as Captain Yamato, is that clear." "Yes" they both said. Captain Yamato smiled at their loyalty and continued "Before we go on any missions, I need to address you about the gennin test. You will not be taking it, Hinata you have been trained to be a chuunin level kunoichi, and Naruto, if your statement is truly valid you could probably be on par with kage. Instead we will take up the mission lord hokage as assigned to us, but before that we will get to know each other a little. My name is Captain Yamato, I like gardening, training and wood release, I dislike those who betray the village and inflict harm on those who live within its walls, my dream for the future is to get you both above jounin level." The man then pointed at Hinata signaling her to go. She looked around and began to speak "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan, but stepped down to give that title to my sister, my likes are training, taijutsu and...Naru- I mean my teammates, my dislikes are the caged bird seal put on my clan, and people who underestimate women. My goal for the future is to have a family with Nar- I mean, with a good man, and destroy the caged bird seal."

Yamato looked at the last one sitting there with him, and gave him the ok to speak. "My name is Naruto Uchiha, I like gardening, and the power I hold. My dislikes are the Senju clan, and the constant war throughout the lands. My dream is to unite the hidden villages and rebuild the Uchiha clan." Hinata blushed at his last statement, and was about to say something back, but was beat to it by their sensei. "That is truly a good dream Naruto and I hope you achieve it. Now that we know one and other to an extent let's go down to the training ground and see what jutsu you two possess. The gennin nodded and teleported with Yamato to the training ground.

* * *

Training Ground 11

* * *

The three arrived at the training ground and were about to begin with their jutsu training. "You two are going to show me an elemental jutsu for every element you can use and if you have a kekkei genkai I would like to see one of its jutsu too. You are to use the jutsu on the wooden dummy in front of you. Hinata can you start us off." Asked Captain Yamato. Hinata nodded and stood in front of the dummy, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."she said as a dragon of water smashed against the dummy. Before Yamato could study the attack she was making hand seals again. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Hinata yelled as a fireball erupted in front of the dummy scorching it. The dummy was still intake but not for long, Hinata made hand signs once again to unleash her final jutsu. "Steam Style: Boil Bullet Jutsu." Hinata said as balls of condensed steam pierced through the dummy, melting the surrounding area on the dummy that the bullet past through.

"Very good Hinata, Naruto it's your turn, show us what you got." Yamato explained. Naruto stood in front of the new dummy that Yamato made and started making handsigns "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu, Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu, Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu." Naruto yelled as 5 elemental dragons busted out of the ground, attacking the dummy. After the bright attack nothing was left of the dummy. Yamato made a new one and watched Naruto make handsigns for the second time. "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence." Naruto said as the whole training ground erupted into a forest. "Uhhhh great job Naruto but how do you propose we get rid of the forest you just created?" Captain Yamato asked. Naruto didn't say anything, he just lifted up his hand and absorbed the chakra in the trees into himself, and then spoke "Alimighty Push." Within a second all the trees blasted toward the sky, and disappeared.

"Problem solved I guess, well now that I know were you stand when it comes to jutsu now we will report to the hokage to get the mission I was telling you two about, I'll see you there in one hour." Said Captain Yamato as he teleported away. Naruto was just about to do the same when Hinata spoke up "Naruto I know we don't talk much or anything like that but would you want to go and get some food with me?" Naruto looked at her with an emotionless face and answered "Of course Hinata, I would love to."

The two then walked off to their "date" at the local resteraunt Itchiraku Ramen.

* * *

1 Hour Later

* * *

Team 11 is now gathered at the hokages office and waiting to be briefed on their mission. "Lord hokage what kind of mission will we be receiving?" Asked a curious Naruto. After a few minutes of silence the hokage began to speak "You three will be going on an A-rank escourt/bodyguard mission to the land of iron for an important summit between the 5 Kate of the great villages. You will be escorting me along with the 3 elders of the village, do you accept?" "Yes" the three said immediately awaiting the hokages response. "Ok, we will leave in 2 days at the North entrance of the village. Dismissed." Responded the hokage. "Naruto, I need to show you something." The hokage continued.

* * *

Artifacts Section

* * *

Naruto and the hokage were walking through the artifacts section of the hokage tower. Looking around Naruto could see multiple things all over the place. He was astonished by all the different objects that the leaf collected over the years, but this feeling was nothing when they arrived at the glass case and the end of the maze that is the artifacts section. In this case there was armour and a headband with a fan sewerage of it. At the bottom of the case there was a gold plate with letters of gold saying "This is the armour and headband of the once great Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the hidden leaf village. He would always use this armour and fan in the heat of battle to defend his village, something that the rest of us should strive to do to." Naruto let out a tear at the thought of his brother. He was in deep thought about how much he missed his brothers and how much he wanted them back. He was snapped out of his thought when the hokage started to speak.

"Naruto as the hokage I grant you your brothers headband, armour and gunbai, would you like to try them on?" Naruto could only shake his head yes.

A few minutes later Naruto was dressed with the tradional leaf headband around his head and under his long hair, the gunbai strapped around his back and suited up in full Senju style red armour. The hokage sweat dropped at the site due to him looking like a mini Madara. The hokage and Naruto had a small converstation about what happened to his brother as they walked back to the hokages office.

The two arrived in front of the hokages office, inside noice could be heard from the rest of the teams gathered to celebrate their completion of the gennin test. The hokage turned to Naruto before he entered the room and spoke. "Alright Naruto enjoy the gift I gave you, I will see you in two days time, you are dismissed." Naruto smiled and teleported away.

 **The End**

 **A few things I want to clarify.**

 **Narutos Rinnegan will always be active.**

 **I'm debating on him joining the Akatsuki so leave a review on your thoughts on that.**

 **Next chapter will be posted within October.**


End file.
